Are You afraid?
by Teian Heru
Summary: Yugi asks a question. Yami is afraid to answer. Mokuba and Seto try and push him to. How does everyone else fit into that Equation? Lemons and fluff...but mostly lemons, parings.


Yugi sighed.  
"Yami, you can't do that here." he said, looking up at the front of the classroom. was staring at the two, she glared.  
", no sleeping in my classroom." she said and Yami sighed, yawing slightly.  
"I'm sorry, I haven't got any sleep last night, I was up late." he said and she sighed.  
"Just don't do it again." she reminded him, looking back at the board and started writing on it. Yami nodded and rubbed his eyes, he was really sleepy. Yugi sighed.

/Yami, what were you doing that kept you up so late.?/  
//Nothing, Aibou, it's nothing.//

Yugi pouted at his other and sighed inwardly.  
/Whatever made you very sleepy in class is sure to be serious. Just tell me/  
he thought and Yami shook his head.  
"Don't mind me Aibou, I'm just sleepy, is all." he whispered, afraid that he'd get himself anf Yugi caught by the teacher.

~AT KAIBA'S HOUSE~

"What do you want, Mokuba?" he asked as the little boy came into his study. The young one sighed and bowed his head, loking down at the ground.

"Gomen, niisan, but I want to go to Yugi's house tonight, is that okay with you?" he asked and the CEO sighed, looking at his stack opr proposals on his desk. He glance at his computer and sighed again, knowing that he'd never get out of it. He looked at his brother and sighed once more.

"I don't know..." he said and Mokuba gasped.

"Niisan! Please, let me go and play with Yugi!" he pleaded and Seto glared.

"Kaiba's don't glare." he said and frowned.

"And you know that." he finished and Mokuba bowed.

"Gomen."

Steo peered out his window, wondering if he should let Mokuba over to that boy's house this late at night. For one, he hated him, he wanted nothing to do with him. On the other hand, hanging out with Yugi made Mokuba happy. He pushed his bangs out of his face and sighed, looking back at his borther.

"Go, have fun." he said and Mokuba sighed.

"Finally! God, now I can buy cards for my-"  
"Wait." Seto interrupted.

"Why would you buy car ds form Yugi when I have all the cards in the world?" he asked, noticing the boy's nervesness. Mokuba gulped.

"Uh..."

"Are you really going over to his house to buy cards?" he asked and Mokuba nodded. Seto glared.

"Don't lie to me, otouto." he said and Mokuba shook his head.

"I-I'm not lying, I swear!" he said and Seto glared.

"You hesitated, Mokuba..." he whispered, making Mokuba on edge.

"Tell me the real reason why you're going over to that Yugi's house this late at night." he said and Mokuba sighed, sitting back down.

"Well...I...I..."

"Speak up, I can't hear you if you're stammering over you words." he said and Mokuba pouted.

"And no pouting." he reminded him and Mokuba glared.

"I like him, okay?! God, I didn't want to say anything to you about because I thought you'd want to get rid of me." he said and Seto blinked. What?

"Get rid of you?" he said, making Mokuba shiver out of his skin.

"Why would I do that? If you like him, then so be it, tell him. But...." he said, his tone getting colder by the second.

"If he accepts your feelings and hurt you in the end, I'm killing him without your say so, got it?" he said and Mokuba nodded, jumping up.

"Hai! Ja ne, niisan!" he said and left. Seto sighed and started signing his papers to the people investing in Kaibaland.

"Boys these days..." he said , chuckling a bit and smirking soon after...

~WITH JOEY AND FRIENDS AT HEALTH CLASS~

Joey grinned.

"Hey, Yug." he greeted and the short one nodded.

"Hi, Joey."

Bakura grimaced.

"Why weren't you at the club last night?" he asked and Yugi shook his head.

"Yami kept me up last night..." he said and Yami glared.

"It's not my fault I had to do it 12 in the morning." he said and Yugi glared.

"You could have at least gave me a warning!" he retorted, making Yami sigh.

"That still wouldn't have changed the fact that you were loud," he said leaning up to his hikari's face.

"VERY loud."

Yugi blushed.

"I-I...couldn't help it." he said and Yami sighed.

"I have a screamer as a partner, this is great." he said aloud. Yugi pouted.

"You were so rough with me, I couldn't stand it." he said and Yami chuckled.

"That's why I asked if you wanted to do it, you looked so cute when you blush." he teased, making Yugi blush a feverish red.

"Meanie! Why didn't you listen to me when I said stop?!" he asked and Yami chuckled.

"It was fun to see you squirm under my grasp, Aibou. The way you were whimpering, only excited me more..." he purred, causing Yugi to blush and glare at his other.

"Hey!" he said and growled.

"I'm never play fighting with you again! You're too strong!" he said and Yami sighed.

"Fine with me." he said and Yugi sighed. Ryou blushed.

"You guys were play fighting?" he asked and they nodded. Joey scratched his cheek.

"Wow, da way ya guys were describin it, it sounded like you guys were makin love." he said and they both blushed.

"L-Love?! W-With Y-Yami?!" Yugi stuttered and shook his head.

"No!"

Yami nodded in agreement.

"Why would we do such a thing together?!" he asked, getting mad at his blonde-headed friend.

"Hey, I was just sayin what it sounded like, Yami." he said and Bakura sighed.

"As much as I hate agreeing with his mutt..."

"Hey!"

"...He's right." he said and Yami pinched his temple.

"Augghh..." he groaned and Yugi whimpered.

/Yami...did it really sound like we were....describing...that?/  
Yami looked at his feet.

//Sad to say, it did.// he said through the link and Yugi blinked.

/I feel so dirty!/  
//Why? Making love is such a beautiful thing.//

Yugi blushed and looked away from his Dark.

/W-Would you....ever.../

Yami smirked.

//I plan to one day, what about you?//

Yugi slumped his head on the desk in protest.

/I don't know...I've never kissed or anything.../  
//In other words...you a-//  
/Yeah.../

Yami placed a hand on Yugi's, causing him to jump slightly at the sudden touch. He looked at Yami, who was smiling.

//Aibou...i know this is really sudden, and I'll know you'll say no...but, can I...help you? Will you let me be your first?//

Yugi gasped. He couldn't believe it! His other half asked him to be...

//I sure did// Yami said, earning a glare from the younger one.

/That wasnt to you, that was to the readers who are reading this story, Yami/  
//Then you should've closed the link, Aibou// he said and Yami sighed.

"So, is that a Yes?" he asked and Yugi shrugged.

"I-I don;t know..." he said and Yami sighed, knowing that Yugi was still scared, since it would be his first time.

"Okay, Aibou, I'll wait for your answer to ngiht." he said adn left when the bell rang for next period.

~ Mokuba~

"Yugi!" he yelled as he saw him leaving his school grounds with Yami, Joey, Ryou and Bakura. Yugi blinked.

"Mokuba? What are you doing over here?" he asked and Mokuba sighed.

"Seto said I could hang out with you and Yami todya, is that alright with you two?" he asked and Yami nodded.

"Sure, as long as it's okay with Yugi." he said and Yugi nodded as well.

"Okay, let's go to the gameshop." he said and Mokuba smiled.

"YAY!" he yelled and they all went to Yugi's...

~A few minutes later...~

"Hey, no fair!" he said and Yugi smirked.

"15 times in a row? That never happens." he said, looking at the young Kaiba next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Mokuba paled.

"Huh? I lose countless times against you and you thik that something is wrong?" he asked and Yugi nodded.

Mokuba sighed.

"You're right, I'm not okay..." he said and Yugi blinked.

"What's wrong?"

He noticed how Mokuba was not looking at him with pink coloring his cheeks. Yugi blushed as well. He liked someone.

"Who's the lucky girl?" he asked and Mokuba shook his head.

"It's not a girl...." he said and Yugi blushed. Now things were getting interesting. Yami, who was 'suppose' to be in the bathroom, was spying on the two from the doorway.

"T-Then who is it?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba blushed more.

"It's...You...and Yami..." he whispered, but both of them heard it. Yami's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that. Taking a chance, he walked into the room and tapped on Mokuba's shoulder.

"Mokuba..." he said in lust, turning both Mokuba and Yugi on subconsciously. Yugi flustured.

"Y-Yami?! W-What are you doing to Mokuba?!" he asked as he saw his dark slip his cold slender hands under Mokuba's Eco unlimited shirt, teasing him as he circled his nipples. Mokuba gasped and flinched at the touch, trying to push away.

"Y-Yami...s-stop..." he pleased as Yami attempted to touch them again. Yugi couldn't believe it, his other was molesting Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba. SETO'S younger brother. Yugi shivered, they could get in trouble if Mokuba tells him about this. Yami smirked.

"Mokuba..." Yami said in lust, rubbing his hands all over the boy. Mokuba moaned as he did this, damn him and his raging hormones! Yami glared up at Yugi, who, at the time, was blushing like crazy.

/Yami...what-/

//He came here to tell you something...// Yami said through the link and Yugi blinked, eyeing the boy writhering under his other half.

/What do you mean?/

//Ask him...but with a sexy voice...//

Yugi blushed.

/I-I-/

//Just try//

Yugi sighed.

"Why did you come over to my house, Moku-chan?" Yugi purred, shocking himself, and Yami, even more.

-

-

CHAPTER ONE: END


End file.
